Proffessor Potter
by prongslover410
Summary: My name is Lily Evans, and James potter  whom graduated from hogwarts 2 years earlier  is now my charms teacher. And believe me, he is gorgeous.  How will we get away with our little rendezvous? read to find out !


**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe he's our new charms teacher!" Maya hissed into my ear, her large brown eyes shining in excitement. "He's GORGEOUS"

"mm he is pretty yummy" I replied with a slight giggle watching the hot new teacher write his name on the board, he'd only graduated from hogwarts two years ago, I still remember when we were in 5th year and he was in 7th year, captain of the quidditch team, causing gryffindor to win the cup, the whole school went crazy. James Potter, with his tall well muscled body, Black messy hair and a chisled jaw. Wow.. he was the _meaning_ of the word gorgeous. He began talking about a random charm that we would be learning for the next couple of lessons but I lost interest, I only came back to reality when he turned around to bend down and pick up the charm books. Practicly every girl in the room sighed at the sight of his perfect behind.

"Man, what i'd give to have some of that" Maya growled lightly enough for everyone to hear, the class laughed at her comment including _Proffesor_ Potter who raised his eyebrows and smirked slightly before handing out the rest of the books.

"now now miss Clark, don't want me getting the wrong idea now then do you" Proffessor Potter said in a jokey yet stern way.

"Mm I don't think i'd mind really" she cooed back in a flirty mannor makes proffessor Potter chuckle and shake his head.

"i'll ignore that comment" he replied before setting the work for the lesson. I watched him as he made his way to the front of the class.

"Proffessor, me and Maya don't have books!" I pouted, I wanted to see if he remembered me. He tried to make a move on me at the end of year party in 5th year but i'd declined being my old innocent self. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as he narrowed his eyes at me, trying to figure out who I was no doubt. He handed me a book and me and Maya said thankyou politely but we didn't want to let him get away that easily.

"don't you remember me sir" I asked fluttering my eyelashes, the whole class was listning now.

"Lily Evans, the pretty little redhead whom in a party in my 7th year I tried to make a move on only to be rejected for the first time _ever_" he replied. "oh how you wounded me" he cried dramaticly then tossed me a wink. The class went up in wolf whistles and I couldn't help but laugh along. He was a marauder after all, I could hardly expect him to become embarrased!

The class went along smoothly, proffessor potter helping us whenever we needed it, but towards the end he was trying to explain something but Maya was explaining to me what happend with her and Darren had been up to in my poolhouse in the holidays and apparently I overreacted a little bit landing me in a detention that evening.

Several hours later in our dorm room I watched as Maya layed on her stomach writing to Darren who went to some wizarding school in Ireland. "How come I got a detention and you didn't!" I frown applying more lipgloss to my already perfect pouty lips.

"I wasn't the one who screamed about me fucking my boyfriend in your poolhouse was I" she smirked "thankyou by the way for anouncing that to the class!"

I blushed slightly then "sorry, I was just a bit shocked"

"I don't mind" she shrugged "I'm just jelous that you get to spend an hour with Mr P" I saw the evil grin on her face and I couldn't help but return it

"he's only like 19 aswell!"

"go get him then your late enough as it is!" Maya laughed, and looking at the clock i saw she was right, I was already ten minutes late.

"FUCK" I screech and bolt down the stairs and the many many corridors. Stopping outside his office I ran my fingers through my hair, hitched my skirt up and un-did the top two buttons of my school shirt. _15 minutes late oh god he's going to be angry _was all I could think as I knocked on the door.

"come in" his silky voice called from inside, butterflies started in my stomach but I remained cool and collected.

"Sorry i'm late Mr P" I purr sauntering up to his desk, I noted how his eyes roamed my body.

"mhmm, you can have enough detention tomorrow then can't you" he grinned back smugly.

"WHAT!" I whine "but i've got dueling club!" this seemed to amuse him because he chuckled

"you? dueling? nice excuse Evans"

This annoyed me greatly, stupid pompous git "YES I have joined the dueling club! well at least I would of if I didn't have a stupid detention!"

shaking his head laughing still he pointed to a black leather sofa in the corner of the room. I raised an eyebrow in question.

I don't have any work for you to do so your going to sit there and be quiet alright" he grinned smugly again as I stormed over to the couch. Black leather was pretty sexy for some stupid charms teacher. Infact looking round his office I saw lots of weird paintings (quite a few of them naked women might I add) a guitar, and other little trinkets with lots of book shelves. Gosh hes so .. _cool?_ was all I could think as I looked around. I saw one painting of a girl that particularly caught my eye, It was a beautiful woman staring seductivly into your eyes with her hands knotted into her hair.

"Like the look of my ex huh?" he laughed swinging from left to right in his office chair his feet on the desk looking gorgeous as always.

"shes your ex?" I splutter "did you paint all these?" at his nod of comfirmation I stand up and start looking at all the different canvases. "they're amazing" I murmer, I'd always loved art, It came naturally to me but being a witch meant I didn't get much time to do anything other than my homework.

"thankyou" he smiled gently, "do you want to see some more?" I watched as he stood up and gave me a lopsided grin I nodded and gave him an excited grin. Motioning for me to follow him he walked up to one of his book shelves and gave it a slight tug, I couldn't help but gasp as it opened to show a doorway and some steep looking steps.

"this is so cool" I giggled as he let me go first in a gentlemanly mannor.

"yeah well don't go telling all your little friends, I'm suposed to be your teacher" I heard him laugh from behind me, turning around I narrow my eyes at him

"does this like lead to your room" I had to bite my lip to hide the explosion of giggles ready to bubble out.

Proffessor.P nodded "Don't go getting any ideas though" His eyes were looking at me but flickering to my breasts which were practicly bouncing out of the tight white shirt I was wearing.

"oh I wouldn't dream of it" I cooed before turning round and carried on climbing up the rest of the stairs, when I got to the top she saw a cute little studio flat. Random paintings covered the walls and odd socks littered the floor. It smelt of burnt insense and a double bed (which was un-made might I add) sat in the corner, it was cosy, it was my kinda place.

"uh sorry about the mess" he blushed slightly and I watched in amusement as he kicked a pair of boxers under his bed.

"honestly Proffessor don't be so worried, your still basicly a teenager, You can relax around me" I giggle and step forwards pouting slightly

"haha" he laughed slightly hystericly and stepped away "so uh paintings, yeah paintings" turning around I began to wander around looking at his many different paintings, some of landscapes and more women, one caught my eye more than others.

"marauders" I murmer to myself and gently touched the small canvas "you guys have left a big impression on hogwarts ya know" I call to James who is now sitting on his bed studying his hands. "Maya always brings up Sirius if her and her boyfriend are in a fight" I snigger.

"what do you mean" James had a grin on his face now, The grin of a michevious teenager.

"well, lets just say her and Sirius had a more physical relationship, and since he was sucha ladies man _even with the younger years_ she likes to bring him up to annoy her guy if he isn't in _the mood _for fun lets just say" I laugh looking back at the painting of four teenage boys on it with their arms round each other laughing like lunatics.

"i'll have to tell him about that" James sniggered before reclining on his bed, His shirt had rode up a bit and i could see the bottom of his lower stomach. _come to mama_ I think to myself and began to wander over.

"erm Lily what are you doing" he gasped looking down at me as I sat on his bed and stared at him,

"paint me" I replied simply, I wanted to be up on his wall like all these other beautiful women wearing nothing but my knickers.

"no. noooo way I'm your teacher and your detention was meant to have finished ages ago so I think you should go now" he babbled trying to sit up. I simply pushed him back down and pressed myself up against him. He couldn't resist me.

"but you don't want me to leave do you _James_" my voice came out husky as I used his first name,

"ye-yeh I do now go on, run back to your dorm" I rolled my eyes in reply, _Silly man doesn't know what he wants_. And with that thought in mind I swinged my other leg over his hips and smashed my lips against his.


End file.
